Point In Time
by ZeroNinjaSupreme
Summary: Isn't it funny how a few point of views can go from carefree to desperate and pleading, right before your eyes? Each aspect and detail observed by different eyes, unfolding an unlikely story? (WARNING: Mentions fear of death, blood, and dares to show the turtles as something other than 2-dimensional. Have fun.)
1. Chapter 1

**Leonardo's POV:**

My Sensei, Master Splinter, is also my father. He's kind and loving, and has a sixth sense for emotional distress. He can always seem to detect when someone, be it a loved-one or a stranger, is not feeling quite themselves. He has an innate ability to come up with advice on the spot.

I respect and admire him. Master Splinter is an amazing teacher, and an even better father.

I would risk my life to save him, though I'm sure he would rather I didn't.

I love my family unconditionally, and it was my father who taught me to do so. You see, without his kindness, our family would not exist. At least not how it is now.

But the story of our origin is for another time.

 **Raphael's POV:**

My brothers are always up to something. I don't mean that in a bad way. Well... Mike's always got something weird cooking, whether it's food or a prank. I'm not sure why, but everyone new we meet just assumes Mikey can cook. He's not terrible, but he ain't no Chef Boyardee either.

Then there's Donnie. Our resident Einstein. The guy's constantly working on some new gadget, or sneaking up top-side to go clean out the garbage dump for supplies. Don's pretty good at not sleeping, but he's never really been a coffee fan. He's not addicted to the stuff, yet for some reason, it never surprises me to see him chugging a mug or two on the occasional late night when he should be sleeping. Despite how much he complains about the taste, he doesn't have an issue drinking it when he "needs" it.

Then, of course, is our Fearless Leader, Leonardo. Teacher's Pet. Mr. Perfect. Call him what you will, he's still Leo. Annoying and stubborn. The whole 9 yards. Always trying to boss me around and getting on me for every tiny detail.

I'm a little biased at the moment. But that's probably because we got in a fight before bed. I'd go out and knock some head, but I'm exhausted. Plus, I got this assignment from Master Splinter to write 100 journals. Said it was a technique to figure out our inner selves or something. Whatever...

 **Usagi's POV:**

Honor is a truly magnificent thing. Such a concept, compact into a two syllable word, that has an extensive effect on nations around the world, is not to be taken lightly.

While a true Samurai warrior values honor above all else, one must take into consideration the situation in which honor is applied.

There are many forms of honor, and many ways to carry the ideology into the proceeding day.

As a samurai, I must obey my Lordship's orders and carry them out with no question. As a younger Samurai, this form of honor was only acceptable. For my Master still lived, and I was yet to become my own warrior.

But now, as a Ronin, a Lord I pay many services to is a mere child. Because of which, he is encouraged to seek advice. On most occasions, Lord Noriyuki will pry for advice from my good friend, Tomoe Ame. But he is also known to sometimes turn to me for my thoughts on a matter.

Therefore, I am holding up my honor by serving the young lord as best I know how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel's POV:**

I grew up in a pretty rad town. A lot of the kids that hung out with me, really _got_ me. You know?

And everything was fie. Except for my brother. He didn't like what I was "turning into," as he said

Looking back on it, he's right. I was turning into a punk! I'm just sad that it took me so long, and so much danger, to realize it. Like, I don't think you realize!

I almost got my friend, Casey, _killed_ because he was trying to save me from getting pummeled by people I called my posse. _The Purple Dragons_.

You might not know of them, but they're this street gang. For a really long time, they just functioned on their own. They weren't much of a threat. But then they somehow created an alliance with this really evil and corrupt organization called The Foot.

"The Foot" is a pretty dumb name if you ask me, but don't let the name fool you! This organization is deadly. My friends have barely escaped from them with their lives in tact!

I'm sure glad I never joined them.

 **Raphael's POV:**

I know I should be talking to Master Splinter about this, and believe me, I will... Eventually. But I feel kind of like I'm holding the team back. I'm "The Muscle," yeah. But I'm slowest because of my muscle mass. It's not even that, exactly...

It's my temper.

Sometimes I can't seem to control it! I'm suddenly filled with adrenaline, and then I almost can't think past my rage anymore.

Master Splinter's tried to teach me all kinds of ways to control my aggressive out bursts, but none of 'em are working! And it ain't like I'm not trying, here! I'll sit there and practice my breathing for months, but it doesn't seem to have any effect on me.

I wish Sensei would find something that worked for me. I hate being so angry all the time!

...

Yeah.

Hey, you know... I think I'm gonna go talk to Splinter 'bout it.

Hello, Eventually. Welcome to the dinner table.

 **April's POV:**

Ugh! That Casey Jones! Sometimes he just makes me so... _So angry!_ I don't know what it is about him that gets under my skin!

Casey's my husband. I thought maybe all this anger would stop after our wedding, but it's only been more frequent. Though, it's never been over anything serious. Usually, he and I can agree on important matters. I talked to Master Splinter about it yesterday. He told me that sometimes the closer you are to a loved-one, the more you bicker. I thought maybe he misunderstood what I was talking about, because he said "bicker." But now that I think about it, that's all we were doing. _Bickering._ I don't think we've actually argued or fought even once...

Huh... Funny how writing can make you think a little more. Perhaps that's why Master Splinter wanted us to keep a journal...


	3. Chapter 3

**Michelangelo's POV:**

I know, I know! You're here to talk about me! Or... Read. And as much as I'd love to tell you all about my heroic adventures as Turtle Titan, I've actually got something else I want to talk about.

My brother, Raph.

He's a hothead! No one can argue with that. But people we meet seem to only see him for his temper. He's got so much more to him that people just kind of ignore.

It actually makes me kind of upset to see people brush him off because they think he's 2-dimensional. His anger isn't the foundation of his personality!

Raphie's really generous. Like, this one time, when my bros and I found a bunch of money that criminals had stolen, and we didn't know who to give it to, Leo, Don, and I wanted to spend it on giving the lair a massive upgrade! But Raph... He told us there was a little blind woman, who he met that day, that was gonna be evicted. So he gave her all the money.

Raph is also really kind. He has this thing where he wants people to think he's cool, but that's just because he doesn't know how to handle his own emotions. Or anyone else's for that matter. But when ever one of us is hurt or sick, Raph's the first one there. He doesn't treat you like you're fragile (Thank shell), but he goes out of his way to keep you as comfortable as possible.

Out of all of us, Raph's the most likely to risk his life to save a stranger, even if after that, the stranger screams, "Ah! Monster! Monster!" and tries to beat him with their purse before running away.

I can't write down his personality. At least not well enough to really explain it. He's not a temper, despite having one.

That's all I really wanted to say...

 **Leonardo's POV:**

My brothers call me Fearless. They call me Mr. Perfect. They call me Teacher's Pet.

I hate those nicknames.

I'm not fearless. I just face what ever danger lies ahead if it means keeping my family safe. There's nothing fearless about ignoring danger. Brave, maybe. But I'm _afraid_ of being afraid. Fear will unlock weakness, and that weakness can be the hammer that shatters what ever hopes I have to protect my family!

I'm not perfect, either. I'm good at what I do because I practice to _become_ good at it. There is a huge difference between being perfect, and putting in numerous years of training to gain the skill!

As for Teacher's Pet... I can't say anything to counter it, so I'm not going to.

...

What brought up this rant? Raph and I just had a little argument.

He called me "Splinter's perfect son." It bothers me, yeah... But not so much the nickname, rather than _why_ he felt the need to use it. Raph's known for being hard on himself.

He compares himself to me.

I'm going to go talk to him.

... _After_ he cools down.

 **Casey's POV:**

Sid is supposed to be coming into town for a visit. But knowing Sid, it ain't just to say _hi_ to his favorite cousin. Last time I saw him, he was trying to mug April and I for money that didn't exist because he had some Purple Dragon scum on his back.

I just hope he doesn't mind my place. April and I don't live together... yet! So my apartment's kinda missing her neat-freak touch. Let's just say I'm pretty sure the Chinese food by the TV didn't come with green, slimy mold.

Oh well. If Sid's got a problem with it, he can clean it up himself.

Though... I guess it wouldn't hurt to tidy up just a _little_.

 **Donatello's POV:**

Casey's cousin is visiting him. I don't exactly have fond memories of the guy, but he doesn't know we exist, so the feeling isn't mutual.

Anyway, Sid wanted to go to a concert tonight down on 2nd Street. Casey was all for it, until he saw two hooded figures following them from across the road. So he shot Raph a text, asking us to keep an eye on them.

So that's what we spent all night doing.

The figures didn't really do anything, that I know of. But Leo's all worked up. They split up at one point, and the guy Leo was watching must have done something suspicious enough to alarm Leo, but not enough to warrant intervention.

The first thing I'll do in the morning is check the news.

Who knows? Maybe they'll turn up on Television.


End file.
